The present invention relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to cases for gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines typically include one or more compressor sections, a combustor section, and one or more turbine sections. Gas flows through such gas turbine engines along a main flow path from the compressor sections where the gas is compressed, through the combustor where the gas is mixed with fuel and combusted, and then through the turbine sections where power is extracted from the gas. Operation of gas turbine engines creates a number of loads on various engine components. For example, gas turbine engines include a case that surrounds the compressor, combustor, and turbine sections and that can be subjected to loads in the radial, circumferential, and axial directions. If a case has insufficient strength and stiffness, components of the gas turbine engine can be damaged.